Projekt piaskowa czarownica
'Członkowie obu drużyn konkurują w wyzwaniu o tematyce horroru. Jedna uczestniczka mianuje siebie liderem swojego zespołu, a kogoś zaczynają dręczyć wyrzuty sumienia związane z ostatnimi czynami. W końcu prowadzi to do rezygnacji tego uczestnika z rywalizacji, mimo że jego drużyna wygrała wyzwanie. Tym samym oszczędził on dwie inne osoby od ewentualnej eliminacji.' Fabuła thumb|left|210px|[[Harold pokazuje nie to zdjęcie, które chciał.]] Odcinek zaczyna się na dworze, gdzie zawodnicy spędzają ze sobą wolny czas. Harold, Leshawna, Owen i Izzy grają w karty, podczas gdy Duncan z Justinem, kopią piłkę, odbijając od śpiącego DJ'a. Następnie Izzy demonstruje swoje umiejętności tasowania kart, co Harold komentuje w pokoju zwierzeń mówiąc, "Izzy myśli, że jest super, ale czy trzy razy z rzędu spędzała wakacje na magicznym obozie magii", po czym chce wyczarować asa pik, lecz pokazał kartę, gdzie stoi nagi, zakryty poduszką w Komu możesz zaufać?. Uczestnicy jedzą też kanapki, zrobione przez DJ'a (sądzą, że przez Szefa twierdząc, że Szef robi teraz "pyszności". thumb|right|210px|[[DJ rzuca w Szefa łyżką we śnie.]] Podczas snu DJ'a, spotyka się on z Szefem w namiocie, gdzie jest przerażony swoim sojuszem z nim. Szef każe DJ'owi, aby dał wolne swojemu sumieniu, a wkrótce obaj zdobędą duże pieniądze. Chris woła uczestników na wyzwanie, po czym ci przychodzą w wyznaczone miejsce. Heather jest zirytowana, że po przyjściu na miejsce "porucznik sprytny" nawet się nie pojawił. Chwilę później widać Chrisa spadającego z góry, który zostaje nabity na reflektor. Większość uczestników przeraziła się sądząc, że Chris nie żyje, lecz ten po chwili wyjaśnił, że wszystko to to były efekty specjalne. Lindsay zauważyła, że podczas gdy wszyscy krzyczeli, ona tego nie zrobiła. Na co Beth mówi, że nie potrafi krzyczeć na głos. Chris wyjaśnia zasady dzisiejszego wyzwania, mówiąc że zadaniem uczestników będzie wybrać jednego "zabójce", który będzie musiał przestraszyć pozostałych członków drużyny, a kto krzyknie najgłośniej wygra pierwszą część wyzwania. thumb|left|210px|Szef straszy [[Duncana.]] Trzeszczące Żarówy dochodzą do porozumienia i chcą wybrać Duncana na zabójce ze względu na jego charakter, oraz dobrą grę aktorską. Jednakże Szef włącza się do wyzwania i decyduje, że to DJ będzie zabójcą. Nie podoba się to pozostałym, gdyż drużyna doszła po raz pierwszy do porozumienia. Duncan mówi Szefowi, aby zajął się swoją robotą, ale Szef odpowiada mu "Czy mam ci przymocować na stałe ręce do tułowia?" W pokoju zwierzeń Duncan twierdzi, że da sobie spokój, ponieważ nauczył się w poprawczaku, aby nie zadzierać z gościem, który ma noże. Tymczasem Zabójcze Makiety mają problem z wybraniem zabójcy. Justin przymierza maskę zabójcy i chce nim zostać, podobnie jak Izzy, która robi dziwne miny. Owen nie twierdzi jednak, że Izzy jest straszna, lecz czarująca. Po tym Izzy zaczęła warczeć na Owena, który skomentował to "O, teraz jesteś straszna". Lindsay włącza się mówiąc, aby to Beth była zabójcą, ponieważ ona nie umie krzyczeć. Tak ostatecznie się stało, a Lindsay w pokoju zwierzeń była dumna z siebie. thumb|right|210px|DJ musi przestraszyć [[Leshawna|Leshawnę, ale nie wychodzi mu to.]] Wyzwanie się zaczyna, gdzie DJ i Beth zostają zabójcami w swoich drużynach i muszą przestraszyć pozostałych członków. Ekipa będzie mierzyć głośność krzyku "wrzaskometrem", a kto krzyknie głośniej wygra dla drużyny. Beth straszy Justina, lecz ten nie krzyknął zbyt głośno twierdząc, ze nie może nadwyrężać strun głosowych. DJ "zmotywowany", przez Szefa biegnie wystraszyć Harolda. Obaj wpadają na siebie, po czym DJ zakłada maskę i straszy Harolda, który głośno krzyknął dając zwycięstwo Żarówom w pierwszej rundzie. W drugiej rundzie ofiarami są Leshawna i Lindsay, które siedzą w toalecie. Leshawna jest zirytowana, że jest kamerowana, gdy siedzi na muszli klozetowej. Natomiast Lindsay przyznaje się, że posikała się ze strachu w poprzednim sezonie, ale teraz się to nie powtórzy, gdyż wie, że za chwilę wystraszy ją Beth. Jednakże po tym jak ona weszła, Lindsay zaczęła krzyczeć z przerażenia. DJ wchodzi do toalety Leshawny i jest zawstydzony, że "naruszył jej prywatność". Leshawna była zażenowana i gdy DJ próbował ją wystraszyć, ta nie mogła przestać się śmiać. To wszystko w efekcie dało zwycięstwo Zabójczym Makietom w pierwszej części wyzwania. thumb|left|210px|[[Izzy i Owen są zadowoleni, że muszą się całować w drugiej części wyzwania.]] W drugiej części wyzwania zadaniem Duncana i Heather, oraz Izzy i Owena jest odegrać scenę filmową, w której ich głównym zadaniem będzie całowanie. Izzy i Owen byli zadowoleni i od razu zaczęli się całować, lecz Duncan i Heather byli przerażeni. Jednak gdy Chris przypomniał im, że stawką jest milion dolarów, oboje dali sobie buzi, lecz byli tym przerażeni. Zadaniem Beth i DJ'a było przerazić parę z filmu. Izzy i Owen lekko krzyknęli po czym wrocili do całowania, lecz w przypadku Żarów, to Szef w masce i z piłą łańcuchowa wpadł do studia i przeraził Żarówy, dla których zabrakło skali na "wrzaskometrze". thumb|right|210px|Wszyscy patrzą na DJ'a, gdy zemdlał na widok Szefa z piłą łańcuchową. DJ tak się przeraził, że na chwilę stracił przytomność, a w swoim śnie spotyka swoją mamę, która jest na niego zła, za jego oszustwo, po czym uderza go w twarz. DJ budzi się i okazuje się, że Heather uderza go w twarz. DJ chce jak najszybciej porozmawiać z Szefem, ale Chris przychodzi do nich i mówi, ze Szef rozmawia z producentami, ponieważ wpakował się w kłopoty ingerując w wyzwanie. Następnie Chris i Zabójcze Makiety są widziani w namiocie, gdzie ich zadaniem jest spędzić tam całą noc bez wychodzenia na zewnątrz. Chris opowiedział im też "historię", o strażniczce, która zmarła na planie, a jej dusza błąka się właśnie po tym namiocie. Zadaniem Żarów jest natomiast zrobić wszystko, aby Makiety opuściły namiot. Pierwszy na pomysł wpada Harold, który używa piłki Duncana, na którą kładzie prześcieradło, aby dać efekt zjawy. Większość Makiet była przestraszona, lecz Lindsay zauważyła, że "duchometr" (który wcześniej dostali od Chrisa) niczego nie wykrył. Duncan jako następny wpada na pomysł, aby polać ścianę ketchupem, aby za symulować krew. Podczas gdy Makiety grają w karty, zauważają ścianę ociekającą "krwią" i podobnie jak ostatnio, jedynie Lindsay zauważyła że jest to podstęp. thumb|left|210px|Przerażone [[Zabójcze Makiety|Makiety, po tym jak Żarówy wymyślają kolejny plan wykurzenia ich z namiotu.]] W kuchni Trzeszczące Żarówy próbują wymyślić kolejny plan przestraszenia Zabójczych Makiet. Leshawna zauważa, że DJ siedzi cicho i twierdzi, że ten kto się nie odzywa, to coś kombinuje. DJ natomiast cały czas miał wyrzuty sumienia z powodu nielegalnego sojuszu i nie chciał również straszyć ludzi, by nie zawieść mamy. Ostatecznie jednak drużyna realizuje jego plan, w którym Heather przebiera się za "zmarłą strażniczkę" i udaje ją, natomiast Leshawna naśladuje dźwięki zjawy przez megafon. Wszyscy po za Lindsay wybiegają z namiotu, po czym DJ rzuca łyżką w "duchometr", powodując, że strzałka się przesunęła, a Lindsay również przerażona wybiegła z namiotu. Działania Trzeszczących Żarów dały im zwycięstwo. thumb|right|210px|DJ w wyniku wyrzutów sumienia z powodu [[DJ i Szef Hatchet|nielegalnego sojuszu rezygnuje z programu.]] Podczas ceremonii eliminacji, Chris rozdaje pozłacane Chrisy Beth, Owenowi i Izzy. Lindsay i Justin byli zagrożeni, lecz nim Chris zdążył powiedzieć, kto odpada, pojawiły się Trzeszczące Żarówy i DJ oznajmił, że chce odejść z programu, gdyż dręczyło go sumienie. Przyznał się też, do nielegalnego sojuszu z Szefem, co mu się nie spodobało i chciał porozmawiać z nim na osobności. DJ jednak przeciwstawił się Szefowi i powiedział, że nie będzie już go więcej słuchał. Do uczestników dotarło też, że to on robił te pyszne jedzenie, a nie Szef, przez co tym bardziej nie chcieli by odchodził. Justin stwierdził, że lepiej będzie wyrzucić Szefa, ale DJ po chwili wsiadł do limuzyny Łajz i odszedł z programu. Owen kiedy DJ już odjechał, prosi DJ'a, aby przysłał im jedzenie. Był rozczarowany, kiedy Chris uświadomił mu, że od teraz z powrotem będzie musiał jeść posiłki Szefa, a ten po chwili zwymiotował na jego buty. Obsada Ciekawostki Ogólne *Jest to pierwszy odcinek w historii Totalnej Porażki, w którym jedna drużyna wygrywa wyzwanie, a jednak zostaje wyeliminowany członek owej drużyny. **Jest to również pierwszy odcinek, w którym ktoś zrezygnował z programu. *W jednym ze snów DJ'a zostało wspomniane, że jego inicjały to skrót od Devon Joseph. *Beth wspomina, że nie potrafi krzyczeć po tym jak kolczyk pielęgniarki wpadł jej do gardła podczas operacji migdałków. Mimo to w kilku poprzednich odcinkach sezonu jak i w następnych można było zauważyć, że jednak umie krzyczeć. *To jeden z trzech odcinków, gdzie w oryginalnej wersji trzy postacie są dubbingowane przez Clé Bennett'a. *Zgodnie z tym odcinkiem, Izzy jest jedną z pięciu postaci, które mają psa. Inne to Duncan, Owen, Lindsay i Noah. *To pierwszy odcinek, w którym Gwen nie pojawia się, ani nie jest wspomniana. Ciągłości *Jest to drugi odcinek, gdzie tematyka była związana z horrorem. Inne to: **Hak, lina i trudne zadanie na Wyspie Totalnej Porażki. **Gdy widzę Londyn to... w Totalnej Porażce w Trasie. **Schwytani straceńcy w Totalnej Porażce: Zemście Wyspy. **Księżycowy Obłęd w Totalnej Porażce: Plejadzie Gwiazd. **Rzuć i szukaj! w Totalnej Porażce na Wyspie Pahkitew. *Ten odcinek wykazuje wiele podobieństw z Hak, lina i trudne zadanie **Kiedy DJ przeraził się podczas drugiej części wyzwania i stracił przytomność, wszyscy patrzą na niego, podobnie jak wszyscy patrzeli na Geoffa. **Zostały użyte hokejowe maski **Szef Hatchet używał piły łańcuchowej. **Izzy i Owen obściskiwali się, zanim zbliżył się do nich "zabójca". **DJ ponownie zostaje wyeliminowany. *Po raz drugi Lindsay potencjalnie zostaje uratowana od eliminacji, przez nieregularną eliminacje. *Toaleta w której siedzą Lindsay i Leshawna jest później widziana w Kto będzie milionerem?, w której uczestnicy głosują na zwycięzcę sezonu. *To drugi raz, kiedy ktoś deklaruje, że chce zrezygnować z programu za innego zawodnika. Wcześniej taka sytuacja miała miejsce w Wypożyczona kuchnia Szefa, gdzie Duncan chciał zrezygnować za Gwen, lecz tak się nie stało, gdy powiedział, że to tylko żart. Galeria S02E09 DJ śpi.png|DJ śpi przytulony do pluszowego psa. S02E09 Izzy i Owen grają w karty.png|Izzy i Owen grają w karty. S02E09 Izzy tasuje.png|Izzy tasuje karty. S02E09 Kanapki dla Owena.png|Owen zjada kanapki Beth. S02E09 Przerażony DJ.png|DJ śni o swoim nielegalnym sojuszu z Szefem. S02E09 Kanapki dla Heather.png|Heather obraża Beth i Lindsay, i oznajmia, że jak najszybciej chce je wyeliminować S02E09 Nie mogę krzyczeć.png|Lindsay jest zszokowana, że Beth "nie krzyczała", podczas sceny "zabicia" Chrisa... S02E09 No powaga.png|...po czym ta tłumaczy jej dlaczego nie może krzyczeć. S02E09 Straszna Izzy.png|Izzy robi straszne miny chcąc zostać zabójcą w wyzwaniu. S02E09 Teraz jesteś straszna.png|Reakcja Izzy, na to, że Owen nie powiedział, że jest straszna. S02E09 Beth będzie zabójcą.png|Lindsay podejmuje decyzje, żeby Beth była zabójcą w ich drużynie. S02E09 DJ krzyczy.png|Szef "motywuje" DJ, by przystąpił do działań w wyzwaniu. S02E09 DJ straszy Harolda.png|DJ straszy Harolda. S02E09 Przerażona Lindsay.png|Lindsay przestraszyła się Beth w roli "zabójcy". S02E09 Beth straszy Lindsay.png|Lindsay swoim krzykiem zapewnia zwycięstwo Makietom w pierwszej części wyzwania. S02E09 Przepraszam naruszyłem twoją prywatność.png|DJ jest zawstydzony, że "naruszył prywatność" Leshawny. S02E09 Leshawna się śmieje.png|Leshawna nie może przestać się śmiać z prób przestraszenia jej przez DJ'a. S02E09 Miłość na kanapie.png|Beth ma za zadanie przestraszyć Izzy i Owena. S02E09 Co za ochyda.png|Reakcja Duncana i Heather po pocałunku. S02E09 Reakcja na piłę Szefa.png|Trzeszczące Żarowy przeraziły się widoku Szefa z piłą łańcuchową... S02E09 DJ zemdlal.png|...w efekcie czego DJ mdleje... S02E09 Mama DJ'a.png|...i spotyka w śnie swoją mamę. S02E09 Oświetlenie.png|Chris w namiocie opowiada Makietom "historie", o zmarłej na planie strażniczce. S02E09 Mini latarka.png|Beth ironicznie dziękuje Chrisowi za latarkę. S02E09 Chris tłumaczy Żarówom.png|Chris mówi Żarówom, że muszą wykurzyć Makiety z namiotu przed wchodem słońca. S02E09 Duch Żarów.png|Harold demonstruje swój plan przestraszenia Makiet... S02E09 Dlaczego złożyliśmy los drużyny w rękach wielkiego idioty.png|...co irytuje Duncana, który nie sądzi, że to się może udać. S02E09 Przerażający duch.png|Piłka owinięta prześcieradłem emitująca ducha... S02E09 Wystraszone Makiety.png|...przeraża członków Zabójczych Makiet (z wyjątkiem Lindsay). S02E09 Lindsay ściąga prześcieradło.png|Lindsay ściąga prześcieradło i okazuje się, iż była to piłka. S02E09 Duncan kopie Harolda.png|Duncan kopie Harolda za to, że wbił haczyk w jego piłkę. S02E09 Krwisty Ketchup.png|Duncan wpada na pomysł, aby wystraszyć Makiety przy pomocy krwi zrobionej z ketchupu. S02E09 Krwawa ściana.png|"Krew" zaczyna spływać po ścianie. S02E09 Poliż ścianę Owen.png|Lindsay ponownie nie dała się nabrać na sztuczki Żarów i kazała polizać Owenowi ścianę. S02E09 Pomidorki.png|Owen zlizuje ketchup ze ściany. S02E09 Żarówy patrzą na Heather.png|Heather jest zła za kolejny nieudany plan. S02E09 Strażniczka Heather.png|Trzeszczące Żarowy realizują plan DJ'a S02E09 Zszokowana Lindsay.png|Lindsay jest przerażona wynikiem "duchometra", po tym jak DJ szturchnął wskazówkę... S02E09 Lindsay ucieka z namiotu.png|...i wybiegła ze stołówki. S02E09 Zawiedziony DJ.png|DJ jest zawiedziony po wystraszeniu Makiet. S02E09 Justin i Lindsay.png|Justin i Lindsay są zagrożeni podczas ceremonii. S02E09 Zszokowane Makiety.png|Makiety... S02E09 Zszokowane Żarówy.png|...i Żarówy są zszokowane tajnym sojuszem DJ'a i Szefa. S02E09 DJ przeciwstawia się Szefowi.png|DJ przeciwstawia się Szefowi. S02E09 Owen chce by DJ został.png|Duncan i Owen chcą aby DJ został. S02E09 DJ odchodzi.png|DJ wsiada do limuzyny... S02E09 Owen trzyma limuzynę.png|...i odjeżdża. S02E09 Chris targa Owena.png|Chris uświadamia Owena, że ponownie będzie musiał jeść posiłki Szefa... S02E09 Zirytowany Chris.png|...i jest zirytowany gdy ten zwymiotował na jego buty. Zobacz także Kategoria:Odcinki Planu Totalnej Porażki Kategoria:Odcinki